The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries
by piki.piki
Summary: Brianna Richardson attempts to escape a bad relationship by accepting the offer to be sponsored in Cordonia's social season where women are vying for Prince Liam's affections. Not only does she contend with her past, but also the handsome best friend of the prince and a blossoming new friendship.
1. Chapter 1: For the Love of Liberty

**The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries**

* * *

Summary:

This is The Royal Romance books written from the main character's point of view. The story will follow the original content quite closely, including the dialogue, but expect some original scenes later!

Brianna Richardson meets a group of handsome men who she promptly admires before getting swept away by the prince and offered the opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

Notes:

Welcome to my first chapter! I sincerely hope you love it, but please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, but I knew I had to do it because I fell in love with the story of Choices: The Royal Romance.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One: For the Love of Liberty**

* * *

Brianna let out a long exhale, blowing strands of dark hair out of her face as she pulled the garbage bag out of the trash can, wrinkling her nose as some liquid leaked from the plastic. Her free hand tucked the rampant strands of hair behind her. Despite wearing her hair loose and braiding the pieces prone to falling in her face off to the side, the humid heat from the restaurant's kitchen was only making her hair frizz and dampen against her skull. The muggy heat pressed her uniform against her skin, and it clung to her like an old lover, unwelcome but familiar. She finished tying the garbage bag and dragged it to the back alley, reveling in the cool night breeze. Her coworker, an eager young man named Daniel, followed her while lugging his own overflowing bag.

"Just another glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash to the dumpster," she teased, her laughter light. "It could be worse," he replied with a grunt as he lifted his bag into the dumpster. She turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face, before he continued, "There could be—rats!" Daniel jumped away, his feet skittering on the concrete. "Brianna, help!"

Clicking her tongue, Brianna shook her head as she stepped closer. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this adorable little mouse family. They're trying to get by, just like us," she said, her voice taking on a dramatic, dreamy quality. Daniel hid a chuckle but quickly smoothed his face as their manager, Chad, popped his head out from the restaurant. "Hey! Brianna, Daniel, quit slacking off over there!" His voice was sharp and Brianna rolled her eyes at Daniel in response.

"You _told_ us to take out the garbage," she replied shortly, crossing her arms. Chad was equally unimpressed, his face a sneer.

"And now I'm _telling_ you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in." He looked between the pair and sighed heavily. "Chop chop!"

Brianna and Daniel exchanged a look and she shrugged at him before making their way back inside. The restaurant wasn't the worst job in the world, but her manager was just awful. Still, it paid the bills and the tips were often good. With Hunter gone, it was what she was doing to move on, and she was trying. That thought, the memory of him, was was painful, so she did her best to shake it away as she slipped into the slightly cooler restaurant.

Three handsome men stood near the door and Brianna rolled her shoulders back, shrugging off Chad's bad attitude. There was a good potential for tip here, but she suspected Daniel might want the cash too. It was almost like a joke, too, something like 'so three handsome men walk into a bar' but she didn't know what the punch line would be.

Before she could ask Daniel for the table, one of the men—Tariq, the one that looked the most well groomed in his lilac button up—was addressing her. "Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!" He was the kind of man who she imagined would never look unkempt in his life, and though he should have been unlikable on principle, her lips twitched in amusement at his words. Despite the waxed eyebrows, there was something endearing about the way his chest puffed out as he admired the place. It almost made her want to impress him.

Next to him stood Drake. He was a very tall, broad, muscular man. Brianna's eyebrow arched ever so slightly at him as he chuckled good-naturedly. He immediately caught her attention as he was the _exact_ kind of guy she went for. "Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it." Brianna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. A rugged man, here he was to prove just how damn manly he was. He was unassumingly handsome with a shock of dark hair that was a little too long in an unkempt way, rather than a fashion statement. Plus, he was wearing a denim shirt with jeans—a Canadian tux, as Hunter would proudly say. Ouch. Why was he on her mind tonight? She could hardly blame the men for their behaviour, of course, as a bachelor party wasn't usually the time to be perfect gentlemen.

Daniel glanced nervously at her. "Brianna, please take this one. I've got a date tonight, and I'll never make it of here in time…" he trailed off hopefully, his brows raised eagerly. Brianna's mouth popped open in surprise.

"You really want me to take the bachelor party? I'm on it," she replied quickly, grinning, "the tip will be insane! I'll have those guys eating out of my hand in no time." Brianna smoothed her unflattering outfit down and fluffed her hair as Daniel thanked her profusely.

Chad walked by with an audible grunt in annoyance. "Are you two _still_ talking? I've seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!" He whisked away, and Brianna made a face behind his back before moving over to the booth. Daniel snickered as he packed his things up, giving her a thumbs-up and a dorky smile. He was such a _nice_ guy, and she silently wished him luck on his date. As she moved to the booth, she gave Daniel a surreptitious little wave before turning her charm on for the bachelor party.

"Hello gentleman," she greeted them politely, her voice a purr complimented with a smile. "I'll be taking care of you this evening." The man who hadn't spoken yet, Maxwell, with his sparkling eyes and spiked hair, grinned at her while ordering steaks for the table. As soon as Tariq inquired about filet mignon, with béarnaise sauce to boot, Brianna's eyebrows shot up and she bit her lower lip to hide her smile. She nodded intently at his request, as if she were actually entertaining the possibility. "The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger," she told him with a little gleam in her eye. He looked deflated and paused before hesitantly asking about the wine list. "We've got an excellent vintage house red…" she began, her voice trailing at his shock. "It also comes in white," she deadpanned. Brianna met Drake's eyes in what felt like a shared understanding. To her surprise, she felt a little flutter in her chest as he offered her a smile in return before ordering a bottle of whisky with four burgers for the table. Brianna's head tilted slightly as she looked at the men. "Four?" The whisky lover tilted his chin to motion behind her, and when she turned… _**wow**_.

He was impossibly handsome, standing over six feet tall with broad shoulders. There was a quiet confidence about him, almost a regality. His skin was tanned, popping against his blue eyes, and his dirty blonde hair tousled _just so_. Liam. He apologized for being late, and even asked her name. Brianna's mouth opened slightly in surprise and she managed a stupid, "Uh, Brianna." Liam said he was charmed to make her acquaintance—who even says things like that?—and she swallowed thickly. "The pleasure's all mine," she managed with a wobbling smile, "it's nice to meet you." _Whoa he's cute._ Brianna straightened her posture as she moved to the kitchen to get their orders in. Thankfully the men were fairly content with her service and didn't need much extra attention, but as she wiped down the bar, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Liam.

"I think we're about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you… and apologize. I know we kept you late, and my friends can be… demanding," he said with an apologetic chuckle, his tone light. Brianna shook her head in protest. "Demanding? It was nothing I can't handle." Her palms grew a little sweaty under his attentive gaze.

"I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself," he said, his eyes flicking over her face carefully. "If you don't have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We're about to go to a club."

Brianna's interest was piqued. "Oh? Which one?" A small smile tugged on the man's lips as he shrugged good-naturedly. "We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We're not from around here." _No kidding, they don't make them like this in New York_ , she thought, allowing herself a quick glance at his body once more.

"I'd recommend going to a gorgeous secret cove by the beach. Forget the club," she said with a little shrug. Brianna had never really been one for the club scene, not since her late teenage days at least. The cove was a secluded little spot, and something about him seemed to repel the idea of a club. Maxwell, however, was bouncing a leg under the booth and she wondered idly if she had just ruined a night of dancing for him.

"You know…" he mused, his voice deep and powerful in the dingy restaurant. "That actually sounds perfect. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics." This surprised Brianna, but when he prompted her to join the group and lead the way to the cove, her mouth opened slightly in surprise. She agreed, too quickly, and they made plans to meet in a few minutes. Brianna hastily closed the restaurant up, doing a little jog to the break room. Luckily, she had worn a spunky outfit of dark jeans, high heels, a maroon silk top, and a black leather jacket to work, so slipping into the outfit felt like a huge step up from her slightly damp uniform. It wasn't quite as well put together as some of the men's outfits (seriously, pulling off lilac was a bold move for most men) but it did add some appeal to her otherwise frizzing hair and smudging makeup. She wet her hands and smoothed them over her loose curls and spritzed some perfume before heading outside to where the men were waiting on the sidewalk, laughing at some inside joke.

* * *

Brianna joined them with a little bounce, and Drake, the one in the denim getup, let out a little 'wow', his eyebrows raised and his mouth open. She flushed a little, catching his eye with a small smirk. "Wow?" she repeated curiously. Brianna noticed he was the tallest and the most muscular, though Liam was a close second. She knew Drake was likely either tipsy or playing up his reaction, but it still felt nice to be noticed. He smoothed his surprised face and cleared his throat. "I… almost didn't recognize you."

Perhaps she underestimated him. Brianna felt the heat in her face intensify at his praise. The other men complimented her, making her feel both confident and shy until Maxwell exclaimed, with a big grin, "The waitress is _hot._ " Brianna hid a laugh behind her hand but was surprised to see Liam clear his throat roughly.

"Her name is Brianna, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that." His voice was quite stern, and his body language shifted. It wasn't quite aggressive, but it was certainly commanding. Maxwell apologized, and she waved her hand dismissively with a smile. Drake's face was neutral, but his tone was flat as he crossed his arms. "So she's our tour guide now?"

Liam caught his eye. "Brianna was kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favour, so play nice."

She looked to Drake, who was watching her with his arms still crossed, and she bit her lower lip gently _. It wouldn't be so bad if Drake didn't play nice_. Brianna pushed the thought out of her mind as she slid into the limo after the men. The ride was surprisingly short and much more luxurious than she was used to. Maxwell poured glasses of champagne for the entire group, and Brianna settled into the deluxe leather seating as she sipped away, listening to the group interact with each other. The limo pulled up to the beach, and she let out a little happy exhale. It was stunning in the evening, the teal ocean shimmering in the moonlight, a tempting invitation. Immediately the guys ran off the ocean, and Brianna followed, enjoying the salty sting of the night air.

Drake moved off to the side, rubbing his hands on his pants excitedly. "We should build a bonfire," he suggested, a grin spreading across his face. It was a good look for him, but Tariq immediately frowned. "I'm not doing manual labour," Tariq whined, his nose crinkled in disgust. Drake shook his head playfully, looking upwards. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to. What I meant was, _I'll_ go build a bonfire," Drake replied with emphasis.

"This place is awesome!" Maxwell called from the edge of the ocean. "Skinny dipping!" His shoes and socks were laying in the sand, and his hands were moving to his belt. Tariq sucked his teeth reprovingly and admonished Maxwell.

Brianna laughed, hanging back with Liam. They seemed like a great group of guys, if she was honest, and she was glad she came out to show them this slice of heaven.

"Thank you for bringing us here. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already," Liam spoke softly, but she could hear the sincerity of his words. She turned her face to the ocean, watching the waves shimmer beautifully in the quiet of the evening. "I bet you're used to putting everyone else first," she said, the words slipping out without much consideration. She was quiet, but he heard her. Liam turned his head to the side to look at her. "And why would you say that?"

Brianna met his eyes, the corner of her lips curling up. "I can tell," she said firmly. "I'm good at reading people. Now, forget about your friends," Brianna moved herself to face him completely, "what about you? Do _you_ like it here?"

"I love it," he said quickly, assuredly. Briana's face grew somber. "It's my secret spot, so I'm really trusting you," she said gravely. Liam's eyes flashed in amusement, but he smoothed his face into an equally muted expression. "I'll do my best to be worthy of that trust."

Something was in the air around them, a bigger promise than their silly banter. Liam broke it with a little humming noise followed by his musings. "There's just one problem… how am I supposed to buy you that drink?" She shifted her feet, keeping her eyes on his. He was entering flirtatious territory, and she wasn't sure if it was a game she wanted to play with him. Liam was too attractive to not realize his effect, but she also didn't have anything to lose. "You'll think of something," she said, tapping her lips with her finger, "or maybe you'll just keep owing me."

Liam nodded, "Fair enough. So, what should _we_ do?" Brianna looked out at the ocean and to the cliff, weighing her options. "We should climb up the cliff!" She wasn't quite ready to strip down to her underwear, or less, despite Maxwell's infectious energy. Liam followed her gaze to the rocky cliff a short walk away, and his lips parted to let his tongue lick them nervously. "All the way up there?" he asked, his voice a little higher than it has been earlier.

Brianna's face broke into a smile. "Try to keep up!" She jogged off to the cliff, laughing as she heard him follow her. "If I can do it in these heels," she scoffed, holding out her foot for him to admire, "you can do it too." Truthfully, it was barely a cliff as it sloped gently allowing for an easy climb, and she was able to secure handholds and places for her feet with ease. After a few minutes, she pulled herself to the top with a deep exhale. "Did it." She turned behind her, offering her hand down to pull Liam up, who accepted thankfully.

The view was stunning. It was high enough up to put a new perspective on the night, and she could faintly smell the wood that Drake had likely started burning. "What do you think?" she asked, walking to the precipice and looking up at the stars darted in the sky. Like gems on a dark, velvety blanket. "Huh?" Liam seemed confused, looking at her for guidance. She chuckled, nudging his arm and jutting her chin upward. "The view. Worth the climb, right?" Liam laughed in response, nodding. "Oh, definitely." They stood together in silence. It was surprisingly comfortable between the two of them, and it made her curious as to just who this was and what exactly his game was tonight. Daniel would have told her to stop being silly, there was no game, but she wasn't single for lack of trying. It was odd, too, because he wasn't the kind of guy who she usually liked, or who liked her. Brianna turned to look at him for just a moment. He was unbelievably handsome, likely the most attractive person she had ever seen in front of her, and he seemed too… _nice_ , in a way.

After a few minutes of dissecting the situation, she shivered under the leather jacket. Liam frowned, turning to her. "Cold?" She looked down at her feet. This was nice, and she didn't want to end their alone time, but she had to admit defeat. "Maybe just a little…" He nodded, looking down on the other members of their party. "I see that the guys got the bonfire going. Let's head back down and warm up." The two allowed themselves one final look to the amazing view and then moved down the cliff, making their way back to the beach. The guys had scattered, each nearby but enjoying their own pursuit, so Liam gently led Brianna to the fire, getting them settled on a large, decrepit log. Brianna smiled gratefully, holding her hands to the flame and rubbing them together.

"Tonight's been quite the adventure…" Liam said, seating himself on the log beside her. He turned his profile to Brianna. "I never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You're really something else, aren't you?"

Brianna's face broke into a smile. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

He nodded. "Believe me, it is. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I've had this entire vacation." That surprised her, and she felt the shock register on her face. "I guess that means you haven't really been enjoying yourself very much," she said slowly, watching his face closely. He sighed softly. "It's been wonderful, but there's something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here…"

Brianna wanted to believe the best in this dashing man with the eyes that mirrored the ocean, but she couldn't help wonder if this would be some abhorrent pick-up line about banging a local. "And what's that?" she said, keeping her face neutral. Liam rubbed his hands together anxiously. "It's… well… you're probably going to think it's silly, but I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty," he said in a bit of a rush, and she smiled. It was so sweet and… simple. There was something there, behind his eyes, that made her wonder if he normally kept this kind of thought to himself. "It wasn't really in the guys' plan, so we just never got around to it," Liam continued with a shrug, "and now it's my last day here. I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful for them to throw me this bachelor party."

She swallowed thickly at his words. This was Liam's bachelor party. Of course. Liam continued, oblivious to her reaction. "They've done their best, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate." Brianna rubbed her forehead, trying to process what he said. "Wait a second, it's your bachelor party? You're pretty flirty for an engaged guy. I don't think your fiancée would be too happy about that," she said primly, discretely scooting away from him on the log. How foolish of her to think he wasn't just trying to get one more woman in the sack before settling down… he did say he wasn't in the mood to celebrate, after all.

"That's the funny thing," he said, "I actually don't know who I'm going to marry yet… only that I'll have to pick my fiancée by the end of the year." Brianna eyed him questioningly, her brows knotted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The truth is, Brianna… I'm the Crown Prince of Cordonia." Liam watched her carefully, and she felt her confusion and shock written on her face. "You're a prince?" she repeated slowly, and he nodded. That should have been a lot to process, but in Brianna's mind, it just solidified what she already knew. This was fun, but nothing was really going to happen from this experience and he was still the same person. It didn't really affect her.

"This doesn't change anything. I don't care what your title is. You're still the same guy I met earlier this evening… caring, thoughtful…" Brianna looked into the fire for a few moments, watching the flames dominate the logs, crackling with power. "I've seen a lot of customers come and go, but I've never seen any guy at his own bachelor party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night." Brianna met his eyes again with a smile which he returned heartily.

"You don't know how rare it is to hear someone say that. You're the first one, in fact." He scooted a little closer to her, lowering his voice slightly. "It seems the more I talk to you, the more I like you, Brianna." She felt her heart flutter a little in her chest. "It's strange…" Liam says with a bit of a mirthless chuckle, "I've known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I've always wondered how that's shaped me, who I might've been without the crown. You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Brianna?"

Slightly caught off guard by the question, she exhaled slowly. "What I really want to do is… live every day to the fullest. Sure, I'm only waiting tables now, but… I like to make every day an adventure." Brianna smiled up at the sky as she took in a deep breath of the intoxicating air. "You only get one chance at life. I want to make mine mean something." _I want to make it mean something again._ Liam's grin was genuine and supportive. "That's beautiful, Brianna."

She turned to see Maxwell splashing Tariq while drinking champagne as Tariq complained about his leather shoes being ruined. Drake shook his head and made a comment about the sheer size of Tariq's wardrobe. Brianna chuckled, nodding to the group. "Looks like your friends are having fun…" she said.

Liam nodded. "Good. I'm happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow, it's back to Cordonia for the start of the social season."

Brianna's eyes flashed. "But it's not tomorrow yet."

"What are you suggesting?" Liam asked, his energy shifting to anticipation. Brianna angled her body to him, her voice excited. "You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let's do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town."

Liam's eyebrows shot up. "Right now? But it's way past midnight. Won't all the tours be closed?" Brianna blew a raspberry in mock disappointment. "Oh… right. I forgot how late it's gotten. In that case… you're lucky I can call in a favor." In his surprise, his eyebrows rose even further. "A favor? And just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?"

Brianna chuckled at his words, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear in a humbling move. "Well, maybe a few favours, actually, but I have some friends who owe me." It wouldn't be exceedingly difficult to get Kevin and Gretchen to arrange a private viewing since they owned a tour company anyway, but she didn't wanted Liam to know he wasn't the only one with a trick up his sleeve tonight. Plus, the sparkle in his eye when he realized she was serious… it was adorable.

"It won't be easy, but I know this important to you, so… let's go!" Brianna said somewhat breathlessly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and texting her friends. _Hey, I need a huge favour… think we can take the boat out to lady liberty tonight?_

"Right now?" Liam was incredulous.

She shrugged a little, looking at the time once more on her phone. "It's only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won't even notice you're gone."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

Brianna checked her phone. One new text from Gretchen. _You're impossible, Bree. See you at the docks._ Her face broke out into a silly grin. "Nope." He eyed her cautiously, letting the smile tease his lips. "Then I happily surrender to your demands."

* * *

Their cab ride was quiet, but the pair kept stealing looks at each other. Brianna wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to happen here since she knew that this wouldn't go anywhere, but she couldn't help her mind from running away just a little. It had been so long since she had fallen for someone, and she always seemed to chase the wrong men. She scoffed at her thoughts, because as if she knew enough about Liam to determine he wasn't the wrong kind of man, but she knew Liam was different. He was so… posh, so unbelievably handsome and polite.

They pulled up to the docks and Liam paid the cab driver before she could even argue. He slipped out of the car with an impossible grace, like he was born and bred to move deliberately. With a wry smile, she realized this was probably true. He moved to open her door with an understated little flourish, and Brianna worked hard not to look to surprised. She accepted the chauvinistic move with a little nod of her head before leading the way to the docks. The city was a sprawling dark sky juxtaposed with the alive, twinkling buildings. The water reflected all the lights back and created a stunning view for them… different than the hidden cove, but still beautiful. Brianna led him to the railing overlooking the view and leaned her arms against the cool metal. "…and here we wait."

Liam rested his hands on the railing, keeping his posture upright. "For?"

"A magical boat I've summoned just for you."

They shared a moment of silence before Liam exhaled happily. "Not a bad view..." he murmured. She looked over and saw the sparkle of his eyes as he gazed out on the city that, evidently, did not sleep. He must have sensed her looking as her turned his head, catching her eye with a smile. Brianna returned it easily, clearing her throat lightly.

"Now I'm dying to know why you're so eager to see the Statue of Liberty," she began, turning to look at the statue in the distance. Liam kept his eyes on her, a quiet laugh escaping. "Can't you guess?"

"You want to see the Statue of Liberty because… you might never come back here," she spoke slowly, realizing the words were true as soon as they left her lips. She adjusted her leaning against the railing, turning her body to his. His face was solemn.

"You're right. Even if I'm ever able to return to New York, it certainly wouldn't be as a tourist. I have a feeling I'll regret it if I don't see the one thing I wished to do when we left Cordonia." Liam's eyes were dark with something she couldn't quite place, and he searched her face intensely. "Knowing I was so close to what I wanted, but I didn't reach out and grab it." A silence settled between them, and Liam broke their gaze, his shoulders slumped. It was a slight change, but the shift in his intense posture was easy to see.

"Liam…"

Before Brianna could make any assumptions, she was cut off by a horn blasting as their boat glided through the dark water, Kevin waving at them.

"There's our ride!"

It took a few minutes to get Liam introduced to her inside connections, Kevin and Gretchen, and to get settled on the boat. Soon they were off again, moving quickly towards the statue. Brianna's friends were kind enough to give the pair space, and they enjoyed the first few minutes in silence, taking in the view at the edge of the boat, leaning against the railing.

Liam seemed particularly delighted as he shook his head in disbelief at the view. "Part of me didn't think you'd pull this off."

"You didn't think I could pull it off?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side with a sly smile. "You just don't know me very well."

"You're right." There was a weight to Liam's words. "But I'd like to fix that. You're fascinating, Brianna. Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm doing this because you seemed like you needed it," she replied with a little shrug. There was a little more to it, but it was the simplest truth. It may have also had to do with her renowned sense of adventure, his handsome face, or even her desire to be nothing like the person Hunter had wanted her to be. That last thought struck a nerve.

"That's… so sweet of you. To be honest, no one's ever done anything like this for me before." He shrugged slightly.

Brianna scoffed. "Really? Come on, you're a prince. I bet people do thing for you all the time." Visions of massages, champagne, foot rubs, and endless gourmet meals flashed in her mind.

"I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one's ever seen me as just… _me._ No one's ever listened to me the way you do. No one's every come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true." There was the smallest whisper of sadness in his voice, but he spoke in mostly a matter-of-fact way that made her heart ache for him.

Brianna sighed softly. This man who she had put in such a box was surprising her. Perhaps he too felt there was nothing to lose tonight. It must have been refreshing to be able to share his thoughts freely. "Liam, what else do you dream about?"

"Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs."

Brianna nodded. "And… also someone you fall in love with, right?" Wasn't that the dream? Didn't everyone want that?

"That's never been part of the criteria that the Corodonian Council uses," he replied carefully, moving away from the railing of the boat as it slowed. The water was misting up around the pair as the Statue of Liberty grew impossibly close, stunning them into silence. Liam was quiet for a long moment.

"So? What do you think?" she asked, her voice low in anticipation.

"Magnificent," he breathed. "I've heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it's ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you."

"And?"

"And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment, Brianna. This feeling… this means more to me than you could ever know."

She swallowed thickly, letting a few beats of silence pass. "Liam…" Words failed her as her voice trailed off.

"I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart." His face was bright with possibility, but he was guarded. She could see it in him, sense it in everything that he did.

"You can live that way too." Brianna's voice was soft, and she reached her hand out to his, but hesitated. He didn't notice, but sighed at her words. He shook his head in response. "If only. My whole life I've prepared myself to do what's best for Cordonia."

"Well, we're not in Cordonia now…" Brianna moved closer to him, her chin tilting up to meet his eyes. His body was so warm in the cold night, and she reached her hand out to graze his cheek. Liam's eyes flashed with surprise, but before she could read his expression further, she pulled him in and kissed him on his full lips. They were so soft and inviting… it was comfortable, like coming home after a long day.

Liam took a little half step back, his expression reading complete surprise. Brianna bit her lower lips shyly, feeling her cheeks flush. Had she read something into his actions that weren't there? Before she could overanalyze the situation, he closed their distance and his mouth was on hers. He was so respectful it was almost adorable. He kept his hands on her hips, and when she moved her hand to his back to pull him closer, he pressed his forehead against hers, ending the kiss. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he whispered.

"I try," she replied, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. She supposed it was for the best, to cut this thing off before it could really start. There was nowhere for this relationship, if it even was that, to go.

"I'm glad to have met you, Brianna. I'll never forget this night…"

She wouldn't either. She opted to go home straight from the Statue of Liberty, but made Liam promise to send her well wishes to the bachelor party. When she undressed that night, she let her hands linger on her collarbone, drifting to her lips, feeling where he had touched her. Liam.

* * *

She was able to sleep with the memory of their kiss on her mind, but her blaring alarm was unsympathetic to her memories the next day. Brianna quieted the alarm, stretching as the morning sun filtered into her apartment. _Last night was fun… but it's time to face the real world…_ _and that means going back to work._ Her morning was uneventful as she got ready for work, opting to wear her uniform as she was running a little late. Luckily the restaurant was fairly close, so she was able to make it with a few minutes to spare.

The day was shaping up to be a hot one, and she was already feeling a little frazzled when she turned the corner to the restaurant, but nothing prepared her to see the limousine. Maxwell's head popped out of the window and he waved before hopping out.

"Brianna! Glad I caught you. We're heading back to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend you and invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia." The smile on his face was infectious as his brown eyes danced with excitement.

All Brianna could manage was a stupid, "Huh?"

He laughed. "You wouldn't usually be allowed to join… but I want to sponsor you!"

She was surprised, to say the least. "Sponsor me?" Her voice wavered slightly, and she cleared her throat, flushing slightly.

"I'm from a noble house, but I don't have any sisters, so we don't have anyone in contention to marry the Prince. Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. And you're my pick." Maxwell's smile was bright and lopsided. He reminded her of a chocolate lab puppy, in the nicest way possible, with intense friendliness and boundless energy.

Despite his vibrating energy, she frowned and shook her head slightly. This was so confusing to her… not the concept, of course, but the decision. Brianna knew she wasn't anything special—not in a woe-is-me way, but more in a realistic way where she understood her place in society. "You want to sponsor me? Why me?"

"I'm not just doing it for you. I saw how Liam looked at you last night. I've never seen him so happy. Honestly? I don't want him to lose that." With a good natured chuckle, he lifted his wrist and tapped at his wrist. "We're kinda crunched for time, though. I've got a plane leaving within the hour…"

Brianna scoffed playfully, her mind racing. "Whoa. You're moving a little fast, don't you think?" This wasn't something that happened to people in real life. She caught her lip with her teeth, chewing lightly as she thought about the possibility of going to Cordonia. It was too scandalous to even wrap her mind around.

"No time to waste. The opening masquerade is tonight! It's the start of the…uh, I guess you could say, it's the start of the competition." His brow furrowed in thought, as if realizing for the first time, before his expression smoothed into a smile.

Brianna crossed her arms in front of her. The competition? This whole situation was so foreign to her. "What do you mean?"

"There's a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become Cordonia's next queen. And it's not _just_ about winning the prince's hand. You've also got to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you've got what it takes. You're witty and charming."

"Uh, thanks." Surprised. "So… a fancy masquerade… and what else am I getting myself into?"

"Fun stuff, I promise! You'll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the alps, and dancing in the royal palace. Or, y'know, you can stay here… and go back to your waitressing gig with your crappy boss," Maxwell said with a gesture to the restaurant in front of them with a little chuckle. "That's probably about as good."

She couldn't do it. There was so much to consider. Brianna couldn't just walk in an quit her job, it was a ridiculous concept. There were bills to pay and things to take care of in her small apartment. Besides, she barely knew anything about Cordonia, or Liam for that matter.

Her mouth opened, to tell Maxwell that she couldn't do it, but she saw Hunter's face before she could respond. _You'll never do better than me._ She swallowed. Brianna didn't believe that any more, or she wanted to work to not believe that. Before the memory of him took over her, something else crept into her subconscious. The warmth of Liam's kiss still on her lips, the mischievous sparkle of Drake's eye as it met hers… It was the memories of possibility. What her life could be with a sense of adventure.

"I'm in," she said, the words tumbling out before she could even consider them.

"Yeah! Go pack your bags. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!" Maxwell shouted, clapping his hands in excitement as he ducked back into the vehicle. She let out a slow breath, her limbs shaking with energy. This was it. She wasn't the person Hunter always wanted her to be any more. She was, for the first time in a long time, Brianna Richardson again. She tilted her head to the sky, taking in a deep breath of the morning air as the sun sparkled down on the bustling city. It felt good.


	2. Chapter 2: Bureaucratic Ballrooms

**The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries**

* * *

Summary: The social season kicks off with the masquerade ball, but meeting the prince in his own territory proves to be a challenge for Brianna—not to mention to group of stunning, rich, noble women competing for his attention. _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Bureaucratic Ballrooms**

* * *

The next hour was a blur. Brianna had to beg Maxwell to delay the plan taking off while she packed her bags, set up bill payments, quit her job, notified her family, and did all of the general housekeeping things that one needs to do when packing up and leaving the country on a whim. Luckily Maxwell offered some funds from House Beaumont to cover some of Brianna's expenses in New York while her magical adventure began, though a small part of her wondered why they wouldn't cover all of her costs. That was a selfish thought that she shelved immediately, but she couldn't deny that it crossed her mind.

Finally, blessedly, she was able to relax for just a moment, trying to revel in the richness of the private plane. She felt stupid in her waitressing uniform as in the maddening rush, she had forgotten to change. Thankfully she had popped a black tank top and some dark wash jeans in her carry on. It likely wasn't enough for a potential princess, but she slipped into the bathroom to change anyway. Besides, it was just her, Drake, and Maxwell on the plane. She caught Maxwell's eye as she returned to her seat, and he flashed her a thumbs up and an excited little shriek.

"Say 'goodbye' to New York and 'hello' to Cordonia," he sang happily, leaning forward in his seat eagerly. His enthusiasm was infectious, and she leaned back in her seat with a smitten sigh.

"I can't believe this is actually happening…" Brianna's eyes sparkled with wonder as she traced the intricate patterns of the wallpapered side of the plane, reveling the luxurious leather seat. It was so glamorous in here, and she really couldn't comprehend how much her life was going to be changed in the upcoming weeks if this was only her first taste.

"Believe it," Drake scoffed, his voice rough as he nursed a glass of water. She idly wondered if he wished it was something else, watching his strong hands grip the glass. "We'll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you're _not_ ready, those ladies are going to eat you alive."

Maxwell frowned deeply, glancing between Brianna and Drake. "Yeesh, don't scare her, Drake," he said under his breath, turning to her. "You okay, Brianna?"

"Honestly? They should be afraid of me," she chuckled with a little snort. Not her most endearing quality, and she flushed slightly under Drake's careful gaze.

"Heh." A genuine laugh from Drake. "Cocky. You might actually survive."

Brianna felt her cheeks growing even warmer as Drake's smile brightened his face. He was so handsome when he was happy, and she felt like she had really earned it from him. Not that it really mattered, she supposed, when the whole reason for her being on the plane was for the prince.

"I don't get why you're being so grim about this…" she said with a shrug, but Drake nearly cut her off before she could organize her thoughts. "Look, no offense, but I've seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family."

Maxwell clicked his tongue loudly. "Brianna's not some crown-chaser."

Brianna sighed softly, fighting a small smile threatening to pull at her lips. Not that Maxwell was exceptionally furious, but he was absolutely agitated, and it seemed to fight against everything in his bubbly nature. Brianna felt flattered that he would stand up for her like that, and she flashed him an appreciative smile.

"Drake, to be fair, _you're_ more my type," she said.

"Hah." Drake was the master of deadpan expressions, and it made her want to elicit some sort of reaction from him.

"I'm serious. I don't usually go for rich boys, much less royalty." How true. Hunter was the typical bad boy, and she felt a warning, sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of him and how poorly her decisions had led her in the past. Plus, Drake was too attractive to not know his own appeal.

Their conversation was interrupted by the pilot announcing the plane's descent, but Brianna saw Drake's expression change to something far more serious as his cheeks turned a little pink.

Oblivious to the light flirtation, Maxwell pulled his face off of the tiny window in the plane. "Hey, look!" he shouted, and she winced lightly before he lowered his voice, "you can see Cordonia out the window! Brianna, you won't want to miss this!"

The view was astonishing. The sea was the most majestic deep blue and the jagged cliffs jutted into the sea, covered in sprawling green grass. The buildings were historic and architecturally stunning with age. Everything sat on the bottom of the hill, closer to the sea, and buildings grew sparser closer to the castle at the top of the hill, a stunning structure that really did inspire awe in Brianna.

"That's Cordonia? It's smaller than I expected," she teased. Maxwell didn't realize she was joking as he straightened his posture, turning to her seriously. "That may be, but our small kingdom has it's charms…" he trailed off weakly as she winked at him. Rejuvenated, he smiled back at her. "You'll see when we get there. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The car ride was long from the airport, or perhaps it just felt that way with her nerves and anticipation. Maxwell kept the conversation going single handed, a feat she admired, while Brianna watched the sprawling landscapes with a childlike wonder and, unbeknownst to her, Drake watched the newest member of their party with a guarded curiosity.

The castle grounds had a gorgeous garden off to the side where the trio pulled up. She motioned to it, ready to ask Maxwell about the maze she spotted, but her attention was drawn to the intricate fountain that seemed to house liquid diamonds instead of water with the way the liquid shimmered and danced in the sunlight. She was breathless as they stopped and Maxwell bounced out, escorting her from the car with a flourish.

"The Royal Palace," he announced, excitement buzzing in his voice. "Welcome to your home for the next few months, Brianna."

It was unreal. The castle was stunning, decorated in deep blue and gold, sprawling across the lawn. There were the brightest flower bushes tucked behind immaculate hedges, framing the whole area in an unprecedented glamour and richness. Brianna exhaled dreamily. This was beyond anything she could have imagined, and she stepped forward a little on the cobblestone driveway, trying to ignore the fact that her worn grey sneakers were likely the most inexpensive thing to ever touch this property.

"This is where I'm staying?" she marveled with a hand motion to the palace. Maxwell nodded eagerly. "I didn't realize I'd be living _in_ the palace."

Maxwell shrugged a little as if it wasn't really a big deal. "Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway… including all the ladies vying for Liam's hand."

Right, the competition. It felt stupid to think of it that way, like some kind of royal version of _The Bachelor_.

Drake rubbed his stubble, hiding a smile. "Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later…"

She looked at him, panic in her eyes. No way, there's couldn't be a rose ceremony, that was absurd. She noticed Maxwell scoffing and rolling his eyes at Drake, and her face broke into a relieved smile.

"Drake's just kidding… at least about the roses," Maxwell reassured her, his eyes skyward. "Anyway, I'll show you to your room, Brianna."

"This is my cue to take off. See you around… if you're lucky," Drake said, raising a hand in parting before moving back to the car. _No kidding_ , she thought, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched him leave.

Before the curiosity of Drake's itinerary could take up too much of her time, Maxwell beckoned her to follow him. The foyer showcased a grand staircase made of marble and gold with a deep red carpet down the center. Artwork hung in golden frames at the landing, and the air smelled like vanilla and cinnamon—almost like someone had been baking earlier. The palace was stunning on the inside with sprawling marble floors, cherry wood, and wildly expensive décor everywhere. Brianna almost couldn't even absorb just how stunning every room or hallways was because each new piece of art or statue impressed her even more. Still, she couldn't get her mind of Drake and she decided to bring it up to Maxwell.

"So what's the deal with Drake?" she asked, keeping her voice nonchalant. "Why is he so jaded?"

"Drake's never really… fit in," Maxwell explained weakly.

"Not used to courtly life?"

He shook his head with a friendly scoff. "Definitely not. He's a commoner. He's… always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam's best friend."

Brianna followed her guide the rest of the way without asking any more questions, instead mulling over the limited information she had about Drake. She could understand the feeling of not quite fitting in. Hunter used to drag her to those rich dinner parties and snort coke with his friends in the bathroom while she pushed around sous-vide duck breast and made weak conversation. Thinking about that made her feel so stupid and small again…

"You're room's here in the west wing. In case you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Brianna said, watching his face carefully. Maxwell seemed casual in his response, and she didn't pick up and weird vibes. Apparently, his older brother, Duke Bertrand Beaumont, just slipped his mind. As Maxwell said, "As the eldest son, he's the heir and I'm the spare."

"You'll see him tonight. He'll be excited to meet you," he promised, which made her frown. He wasn't excited to see her already?

Thankfully Maxwell brought her to the end of a hall, which was unsurprisingly gorgeous with a big open window, a stunning crystal chandelier, and and gold embossed wooden door. "This is it, here's your room!" Maxwell made some fancy hand movements in front of the comically large door, and she grinned.

They entered, and her jaw literally dropped. It was an insanely lavish in all white and gold with full-length paintings, fluffy pillows, a huge gold chandelier, and even gilded ceilings. She noticed those and looked at Maxwell with a cocked eyebrow. That was a little kinky, no?

"Wow…" she managed.

"As a royal guest, you're spared no luxury," he replied, pointing up to the ceiling with a wink.

"So… nothing's stopping me from clearing out the mini bar?" she asked with a mischievous eyebrow wiggle.

"There's no mini bar, but the staff here will get you anything you'd like."

"Sweeeet!" she sang, doing a little dance with her shoulders as she let a little bubble of laughter escape. He laughed at her for a minute before motioning to the room grandly.

"I'll let you settle in before your big debut tonight." Maxwell turned to leave. Had she missed something? What was going on tonight?

"My _what?_ "

Maxwell turned around sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight. The Masquerade." He must have sensed she was about to launch into twenty questions because he continued smoothly. "It's the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the prince, as well as to the king. Not everyone dressed in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam's attention will be pulling out all of the stops…."

Brianna noticed he had trailed off and was looking at her two worn looking suitcases and the oversized purse she had used as a carry on. She sighed a little. _Got it, we've got to shell out some cash to look the part._

"I'm guessing it's too much to ask if you've got a costume or fancy ballgown in there…"

"I packed _a_ dress," she replied, emphasizing the pitiful quantity. This feeling of inadequacy was making her spine prickle in discomfort.

Maxwell broke out into a smile. "Well, I wasn't sure, so I've made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you'll find something you like better there!" Brianna pulled her lower lip into her mouth and nibbled thoughtfully. The Beaumont house was covering half of her bills, which wasn't a lot, but she did have a little bit of savings. Maybe she'd be able to swing something for tonight, but after that, how would she keep up?

"I'll check it out," she promised.

"Remember, tonight is _very_ _important_. It's your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else." _So much for all those inner beauty lies_ , she thought with snark. The thought rolled off quickly as she understood what he was saying and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

* * *

Once she had wrapped her mind around the concept that the palace had a boutique (with staff and everything), she had to find the damned place. Maxwell gave her some vague instructions, and when Brianna finally found the room several minutes later, she was amazed and the beautiful pale pink wallpaper, gilded mirrors, and sprawling clothing racks. Maxwell mentioned something about the palace creating the boutique for the social season and renovating a previous guest room… it seemed so opulent to Brianna, but she supposed it just wasn't a thought that came naturally to her.

After closing the door gently behind her, she crossed the rug toward a selection of ballgowns and nearly ran into a petite young woman in her underwear, holding a dress in front of her. Her skin was gorgeous and smooth, popping against the white lace bra. The woman was almost impossibly stunning with long, tumbling brown hair and big Bambi eyes that warmed instantly, despite her startled, "Oh!"

"Eep! Sorry, I didn't realize someone was already here," Brianna explained, angling herself away from the woman to give her some shred of privacy. Hadn't Maxwell said he booked an appointment?

"No problem. To be honest, I didn't have an appointment," the woman smiled gently as Brianna turned toward her a little more. "I'm Hana. I suppose you're also here to prepare for the masquerade tonight. Since you're here and not already dressed, I must assume that you're just like me… searching desperately for something to wear."

Brianna chuckled easily, shrugging as her eyes scanned the numerous options for the evening. "More or less," she admitted.

"The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. The boutique has the most exquisite gowns. Let me just slip my dress on…" Hana lifted the pink sequined dress up over her hips and adjusted it, reaching back to zip herself. She was impossibly petite and slender, and Brianna felt a little twinge of jealousy before pushing it aside.

Brianna bit back the urge to make a teasing remark, and instead moved to Hana's back. "Need a hand?"

"That would be amazing," she admitted, allowing Brianna to pull the zipper up while Hana grabbed her matching mask and slipped in on, turning around with an endearing grin.

"Thank you, Brianna. Not many girls here are like you."

"What, helpful?" Brianna asked, her eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Nice," she clarified, smiling from behind her pink and gold ornate mask. "Ah, this dress is perfect." Hana caught her reflection and smoothed the dress over her hips. The material enveloped her curves in a flattering but tasteful way, and the colour was beautiful against Hana's skin tone. With a childlike giggle, Hana spun in front of the mirror, her skirt flaring up.

"Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You'd look amazing in white," Hana gushed, "or there's a red one, if you're feeling more… devilish."

"I'll take a look," Brianna murmered, moving to examine the options her new friend mentioned. The angel dress was a beautiful, draping white fabric that floated as she walked, but the red dress was even sexier with crisscrossing fabric designs and a black mask. Without much thought, she grabbed the angel costume and was preparing to pay for it when a little nagging feeling crept in to her mind. That was the costume that reflected the person she wanted to be, the person Hunter always pushed her to be… well groomed, mild, polite, kind, respectful. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be those things, but there was more to her. She was sarcastic, witty, challenging… perhaps even devilish? With a smirk, she returned the draping gown to the rack and settled on the sexy devil costume, handing over her credit card with only a twinge of regret.

It took her a few minutes to squeeze into the dress and situate her horns and mask just so. The neckline of the dress was deadly, and she pulled her hair up into a slightly messy updo to accentuate the assets. The dress accentuated her curves, and once she stepped out of the dressing room and asked the dreaded, "How do I look?" question, Hana's face said everything.

"Hotter than fire, my dear," Hana promised with a sparkle in her eye. The pair said their goodbyes as there was still an hour until the ball, and they both needed to do their hair and makeup for the official entrance into the social season.

* * *

Maxwell met her at the bottom of the grand, sweeping staircase. Brianna had never felt so gorgeous in this expensive gown, her hair smoothed down and off her neck, her makeup accentuating her bright blue eyes and glowing skin.

"Nice outfit. You look great," he greeted her with a goofy thumbs up.

"Thanks," she replied with a grin, letting Maxwell guide her toward the wooden double doors of the grand ballroom.

"One other thing I should mention. As soon as you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced."

Brianna frowned slightly. "Maxwell? What is my title?"

He paused for a moment and shrugged dramatically. "You don't really have one, but since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a 'lady'. Or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should have asked before. What's your last name?"

"It's Richardson."

"Well, it's not as classic a name as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it'll do…" he teased, adopting an exaggerated accent.

Before she had much of a chance to get nervous, the double doors opened slowly, and Maxwell guided her gently. She focused on keeping her face smooth and appreciative of her surroundings without succumbing to the sheer awe she felt in the room.

The floor was smooth and glossy, polished to perfection and she could even see the reflection of the crystal chandeliers that hung above, the intracity of their little lights and gold swirling designs breathtaking. A grand piano was positioned in the corner, and the impressive archways had a thick golden curtain blocking off the room. There were tables and nobles sprawled everywhere.

In the moment she felt so dizzy and overwhelmed, she hadn't even noticed that Maxwell had been announced until the herald turned to her expectantly. Maxwell gave her a friendly nudge and Brianna nodded to the herald, offering a polite, albeit shaky, smile.

"Please announce me as Lady Brianna Richardson," she said, and Maxwell flashed her a smile in approval. It sounded the most fitting to her, and as the herald announced her officially and they moved into the ballroom together, she let out a soft breath. This was overwhelming, more so than she expected. Hunter's little parties and his attempts to mold her were nothing compared to this environment.

"I've got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You'll be okay on your own right?" Maxwell began moving away, looking over his shoulder at her bewildered face. "Just mingle!" he offered before continuing on.

Brianna shot him an exaggerated smile. This environment was too intense for _mingling,_ or so she felt. She didn't know anyone, and Maxwell knew that she was helpless. Still, he had essentially paid her way here and decided to sponsor her in this journey. She didn't have to be so ungrateful. "Mingle! Right… I can do that," she said to no one, as Maxwell had already moved into the crowd.

Thankfully she spotted Drake near the edge of the room, alone and watchful. He hadn't even dressed up for the event, which made her smile wryly. Turning her head, a little more, trying not to look to obvious that she was searching for a friend, Brianna spotted Hana and a group of gorgeous ladies wearing dresses that were to die for. For the first time, she felt truly thankful to have spent the money on her fitted dress and she let her hands smooth over her hips. She stopped immediately, noting that the nervous movement could be mistaken or pointed out, and with a little sigh, she moved toward Drake. Being watched this entire evening would be exhausting, and she assumed he would cut her some slack. Plus, he was hot as hell and he intrigued her. As she approached, he gave her a very stiff bow, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Good evening, my lady," he spoke formally, and her eyes flashed behind the mask.

"So, you _do_ have manners," she shot back immediately. Drake's face registered confusion as his brow furrowed, and she tried to stifle her laughter.

"…Brianna? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she snickered. "You didn't recognize me?"

Drake cleared his throat, and she thought she could see the lightest flush on his cheeks. "I… I was caught off-guard. You clean up well."

Her eyebrow arched in response. Drake had said the same thing about her outside of her waitressing uniform… last night. Wow, had it only been last night? It seemed like a lifetime ago already, with the glamour of today. Still, his comment made her curious. Did he simply appreciate the effort when she put it in to get ready and look good, or was it the only time he felt comfortable enough to compliment her? Either way, she was going to take it and run with it.

"Drake… was that actually a _compliment?_ " she asked, taking on an affected incredulous tone.

"Uh, no!" he said hurriedly, moving on quickly. "Looking the part doesn't mean you're going to be welcome here, you know." His words felt like a slap across her face. Brianna felt her words get caught in her throat. She was back in New York, fumbling to zip up a dress too small while Hunter pinched the fat around her waist roughly. No, that wasn't a lesson she needed to learn again.

"Well, you're charming as ever."

Drake either didn't notice her frosty tone, or he didn't care.

"Hah. Compared to most of the nobles here, I'm your best friend."

"Drake, I believe you," she began, pausing to think for a moment. She really did believe him—these high society people were so quick to pull you in for a hug to get a better angle to stab you in the back. Cordonia or New York, it didn't matter, people were the same.

"That's the first smart thing you've said."

"Thanks," she replied quickly, her face falling as she took a look around the room. This wasn't going as planned. Brianna hoped Drake would give her a break from the prestige of this event, but it was clear he couldn't be that reprieve for her.

"Look," he said, taking a little half step closer. She smelled his cologne, musky and fresh, like the forest after a good evening of rain. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. I'm just trying to help."

"You have a very peculiar way of helping," she replied, her eyes flashing angrily. He wouldn't make a fool of her, especially not here where she already felt out of place.

Drake shrugged. "I'm just saying all the things that I wish someone would've told me a long time ago." She met his eyes and there was a gentle warmth there, but he looked away quickly, jutting his chin to the other side of the room. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I could use another glass of champagne."

Brianna nodded, her fingers reaching to tuck an artfully loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good luck, Brianna."

She smiled softly at him, plucking a glass of champagne off a passing tray and walking over to where Hana and the ladies were gathered.

Hana greeted her warmly, and she had the sense that if they weren't at an event with such prestige Hana would bring her into a hug.

"So, this is the masquerade! What do you think of it?" Hana asked, her smile bright and eyes sparkling.

"The masquerade is…" Brianna trailed off in thought. She had been prepared to gush, but Hana's open face and eagerness made her feel comfortable. "A little overwhelming," she finished, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know what you mean! I've been coming to these events since I was a little girl."

"So it never gets easier?" Brianna replied with a little frown.

Hana offered her a little smile that felt like a secret. "To be honest… It gets more complicated. At least as a child I could run around and have a little fun!"

The pair giggled. Brianna looked around the room, her smile growing. "Who says we can't do that now?"

"Believe me," Hana said conspiratorially as she leaned in and lowered her voice playfully, "it'd cause quite a scandal."

A curvaceous woman in a skintight black bejeweled dress stepped in. "Ahem!" Her hair was thick, glossy, and bright red, flashing in the warm lighting, and she was concealed behind a purple feathered mask.

"Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away," she said, her voice thick and throaty in that effortlessly sexy way Brianna always yearned for. The woman grabbed Brianna's arm and moved her easily to a corner of the room.

"Hey!" Brianna exclaimed, pulling her arm away and rubbing the tender flesh softly. This woman had some serious strength.

"Forgive me for being forward, but I've never seen _you_ here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a _point_ to know all of the ladies at court. I'm Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos. Lady Brianna Richardson… I can't say I'm familiar with your house. It must be nouveau," she spoke, her lips curved up in a knowing smirk. Brianna felt the feline power that Olivia exuded, like a predator playing with their prey.

Brianna's mouth opened to speak, but Olivia cut her off. "Well, seeing as you're the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you're presented to the king, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him."

"Really?" Brianna asked, shocked that Olivia would think she was stupid enough to fall for such a stupid prank.

"It's Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy." _Not fucking likely_ , Brianna thought to herself. "You're so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you'd look completely ridiculous."

Brianna forced a smile. "Thanks."

Thankfully Maxwell moved to Brianna's side smoothly, interrupting the lovely conversation she was currently engaged in. "Prince Liam is here!" he announced, nudging her gently. "Ready to see him again?"

She couldn't hide her excitement. Brianna looked up, her eyes searching the crowded ballroom, and she spotted him, dressed in a pure black suit and a formal sash, his chest decorated with a gleaming pin. He was stunning. Liam's blonder hair was swept up and to the side, his impeccably posture exuding confidence. Liam caught her gaze and smiled at her, but Brianna realized he likely couldn't recognize her behind the mask and in the extravagant outfit.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me?" she asked softly.

"Only one way to find out… go talk to him," Maxwell pressed a hand to the small of her back gently, pushing her toward him.

Brianna felt butterflies in her stomach—cliché, but true—as she took a shaky step toward him. This was it, he'd either welcome her into the competition or she'd get the slap of rejection knowing that he was a master in charisma, and all the story behind their New York experience was just talk.

No time like the present to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Reunion, Snarky

**The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries**

* * *

Summary: Brianna is reunited with Prince Liam for a brief moment before learning just how unprepared she is for the social season.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Royal Reunion, Snarky Socialites, and a Lonely Lady**

* * *

Brianna's heels clicked across the floor, the sound echoing in her mind, as she made her way to Prince Liam standing next to who could only be his father, the king. She concentrated on getting across the obscenely polished floor, breathing slowly.

 _"_ I guess this is it… I'm going to talk to him again…" Brianna spoke softly to Maxwell, her normally loud voice lowered as she kept a fake smile on her face. He guided her gently tapping his fingers against the small of her back where his hand rested. It was oddly reassuring. "Take my champagne," she said urgently, realizing the empty glass was still in her hands. Maxwell plucked it out of her fingers and placed it on a passing waiter's tray smoothly. She wanted to smack her forehead in embarrassment, but this event was adding so much pressure that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Great. Looks like they're ready for you," Maxwell said. He slowed down until they stopped walking. "Now, I'm going to present you to King Constantine first. You'll want to make a good first impression on him so he'll consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you'll get your big chance to talk to Liam."

Brianna nodded slightly, feeling the hairs of her updo tickling her bare back and sending a little shiver down her spine. "Okay, I've got it." He didn't seem to notice that she had even responded, but in fairness to Maxwell he seemed fairly nervous himself. They moved toward the kind, who was seated in a raised dais, in a red velvet chair adorned with gold.

"Your Royal Highness, may I present Lady Brianna Richardson?"

"Of course," the king said. He was still and observant in his plush throne. There was an expectant look in his eyes, and she felt like she was being watched and judged for ever slight movement she made.

Brianna stepped forward gently into a low curtsy, the fake advice from Olivia flashing in her mind, and she hid a grin at the thought of kissing this man's shoe. Not that she was usually a vengeful type, but getting revenge on the redheaded woman seemed enticing.

"Your Highness," she murmured, returning to her full height (not that five foot four was particularly impressive, but in her heels she felt powerful) and keeping a polite smile on her lips. It wasn't that different from serving, she noted, being polite and keeping her lips turned up.

"It's a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell's house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia," the king said. He was smiling, and it seemed genuine to her. It made her swell with pride at the thought that she might have impressed him slightly, or at least avoided making a fool of herself. The pressure released from her shoulders and she let out a little breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Thank you." she responded. Before there was an awkward silence, Maxwell escorted her to join the line of ladies waiting to see the prince. It was almost comical, this line to see Liam, but she had other things on her mind.

" _Lord_ Maxwell, huh?" she said. Brianna's tone was light and teasing, but she was feeling a little intimidated.

"That's my title. You could refer to me as 'His Lordship' from now on if you really want." Maxwell nudged her gently, his grin lighting up his entire face and making his hazel eyes shine.

Brianna chuckled. "Eh, I like you better as a Maxwell."

"Now, look sharp," he said, his tone growing serious. She swallowed nervously, peeking around the woman in front of her to catch a glimpse of Liam.

"Here's your big moment! Don't blow it," Maxwell said.

Brianna turned her face to his, winking at him. "I won't."

Maxwell stepped smoothly aside, and she took a deep breath in and stepped toward the prince.

Liam's face was tactically smooth, and his tone was formal and polite as he greeted her. "Hello. You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think we've met…" he trailed off expectantly.

"Oh? And how _does_ a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?"

His face brightened. "With a kiss on the hand, I hope?" She obliged and held her hand out, her freshly painted nude nails shining in the warm lighting. He took her hand, his skin soft and warm, and brought it to his lips. It was such a sweet gesture, and although her rational mind reminded her that this wasn't an intimate moment, it felt so deliciously rich.

"Now, I believe I know every other lady here, so your presence is baffling me. I can't stop my mind from racing. Is she a high-ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world?" He broke off into a small chuckle and soon Brianna's tinkling laughter joined his.

"So who are you? What brings you here?" the prince pressed her again.

Brianna eyed him carefully, her smile guarded. "You brought me. I think all the women here tonight are here for you." Her head moved slightly to indicate the crowded ballroom, and Liam nodded in agreement, though she could see his theories turning over in his mind.

"In a manner of speaking, but no one's surprised me yet like this."

"You'll be even more surprised when you figure out the truth," she teased.

"And what is that?" Liam's politeness made her wonder if she could ruffle his feathers. She wasn't quite ready to give in to his inquiring mind yet.

"No guesses yet?" she purred, running her fingers down her neck as if to scratch an itch. Liam's eyes followed her fingers, and he licked his lower lip ever so slightly, moving his eyes to study her face. After a moment, his eyes widened and he chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Brianna. I thought I'd never see you again."

"So… this is a good surprise, I hope?" she said softly, trying to keep the insecurities out of her voice. It was impossible to do that though as she couldn't imagine her place being with a prince. After all, she was a waitress from New York and even Hunter couldn't polish her to a gem that he could be proud of. _Oof._ Those self-doubt thoughts popped out of nowhere.

"The best." Liam's grin was genuine, and she wanted to close the distance and kiss his full lips in giddy happiness. "But how did you get here?" he asked, his face falling. She realized he didn't understand she was here for him.

Brianna motioned her head toward Maxwell slightly and Liam followed her motion, nodding to himself as she exclaimed. "Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors."

The look of pleasant shock that crossed the prince's face was unexpected but welcome. "Really?" he exclaimed. "That's amazing! I can't believe you came all this way for me."

"Liam, do you have any advice for me?"

"Don't let the other ladies intimidate you," he replied easily. "Most of them are actually very nice, but they can be…" Liam trailed off, searching for the diplomatic word.

"Competitive?" she supplied with a curious tilt of her head and a smirk.

"Exactly. But you can't really blame them. That's the whole reason for this, after all. The entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you."

Fear overcame her and froze her limbs as adrenaline slammed her heart, making it stumble and then beat frantically. Always being watched? This was going to be her chance to face her past head on, but would it even be worth it? There was something fun between her and Liam, but Brianna was unsure that it was anything more than a flirtation. Didn't she owe Maxwell, for sticking his neck out for her, to at least give this relationship a chance?

"That sounds scary," she said finally.

"I'm sorry I can't make it easier for you, but for what it's worth you definitely look the part."

Brianna returned his smile. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll charm them as you've charmed me. Unfortunately, the receiving line isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives…"

 _Here's your hat, what's your hurry?_ Brianna pushed those sour words from her mind. She knew that this would be a competition from the beginning, and it wasn't fair to punish Liam for it.

"In that case, I want to know what you think of all this," she said, motioning to the ballroom.

Liam nodded, seeming to understand her motives behind the question. "I know it seems a little silly… but it _is_ tradition. And I know how important it is to Cordonia that we find the right queen."

The next noble lady stepped behind them, and Brianna looked to the prince for guidance.

"Sorry, our time's up," he said, and she could see his slight frown. It pleased her slightly to know he was regretful that their time was nearly over… or, at least, he pretended to be.

"I understand," she replied quickly. "We really _aren't_ in New York anymore, are we?"

"No." Liam chuckled good-naturedly. "I hope I'll see you again later tonight, if you'll save a dance for me."

Brianna nodded before Maxwell joined her, leading her away from the prince. He was practically bouncing as they walked away, and as soon as they were out of earshot, he leaned in.

"Liam looked _really_ happy to see you," he squealed, squeezing her arm happily.

His good attitude was nearly infectious, but she kept her expectations realistic, and this wasn't the time to get all giddy for what could have simply been Liam's good manners. "Yeah, but is that going to be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia…" she trailed off, but Maxwell was quick to respond.

"Don't worry," he said with a little wave of his free hand. "You'll have plenty of time for that. And my brother, Bertrand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want to see you win this thing."

"Right." Win this thing. Like it was some sick TV show for people's entertainment. This whole situation was just weird, and though she expected it, it was unnerving her more than she had thought it would.

"For now, it'd be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies," he advised, pointing to a group of ladies. Brianna put her hand on his arm, lowering the obvious gesture with a snort of laughter. "Bertrand and I are helpful, but the more people you can get on your side, the better."

"I'm on it," she said. Brianna moved toward the group as Maxwell let their looped arms fall. He looked so much like a proud father sending his child off for the first day of school. Over these upcoming weeks, she wanted to get more of his story, and she wondered if his personality was genuine as effervescent as it seemed, or if it was a wall he put up. She offered a little wave in parting and followed the group of ladies as they moved outside. The air was crisp but not too cold, and she felt a little refreshed getting out of the heat from the grand ballroom.

Olivia, the vicious redhead, was standing next to Hana and a few others at a table display with curving designs made of champagne flutes. The drinks were flanked by fruity cocktails and expensive looking glassware held hard liquors on a bottom layer to the table. The entire thing was too extravagant for her tastes, but she couldn't resist plucking a glass of champagne from the top.

"Brianna, you were awfully familiar with the prince," Olivia exclaimed, not even bothering to hide her disgust. "You didn't say that you knew him."

Brianna took a sip of her champagne. This woman's sharp tone didn't set well with her.

"Olivia, can we go back to how you lied to me about kissing the king's shoe?" Her tone was light, and she kept a hint of a joke in there, but her expression was serious as she watched Olivia's deep green eyes flash in laughter.

"That was hilarious, wasn't it?" Despite Olivia's laughter, her words were hollow. "Come now, you can't begrudge me for a little prank. You _are_ the new girl, after all."

"Well, hazing's over," Brianna said sharply.

"It's over when I say it's over."

The tension crackled in the air while Brianna sipped from her glass again.

"Listen," Olivia began, her voice hard. "You should know that whatever happened between you and Liam, you don't really have a chance with him." Her expression softened as she admired her long, polished red nails. "You might've been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can't keep up with the ladies here."

Brianna watched this woman intently, a sour taste in her mouth that the champagne couldn't chase. Olivia was just like those New York bitches that Hunter always pushed her toward, hoping they would mold her with their sharp nails and biting tongues. She had succumbed to his wishes then, allowing herself to change into a bitter, vengeful socialite, but she wouldn't let that happen again.

Olivia was oblivious, or uncaring, toward Brianna's frown.

"We're from the finest families in Europe, and we've been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can't just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us. Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages…"

Kiara, an impossibly tall and slender woman in an intricate lace dress, announced that the prince would fall in love with her—in French. Olivia smiled at her, as if she were a dog performing a trick, and motioned to another woman.

"Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty."

Penelope was a kind looking woman with creamy skin and stunningly good looks. She smiled sweetly at Brianna despite Olivia's intimidation techniques.

"It's an honour to represent my people here," Penelope said.

With a shrug, Olivia rolled her eyes toward Hana. "Even Hana's been training to learn the courtly grades of conversation and seduction."

Hana flushed, obvious even behind her mask, and looked staggered. "Uh, thanks?"

With a little giggle, Penelope bounced to the balls of her feet, admirable considering her deadly heels. "But if anyone's got the inside track with Prince Liam, it's you, Olivia. You've known him his entire life."

Olivia grinned blissfully. "It's true," she said. Her voice was dreamy, and she made sure to stare directly at Brianna. "We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Liam and I would be married one day. I've got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies."

Brianna chuckled, breaking Olivia's intense gaze to catch Hana's eye. They exchanged a knowing look.

"No offence," Olivia laughed sharply after a pause that was too long. It looked like she was about to turn and leave, no doubt used to getting the last word, but Brianna cleared her throat.

"Wait a second, I can't believe the rest of you let Olivia talk like this," Brianna said, her eyes running over the group. It didn't make sense to her. When she let herself be pushed around before, she was young, insecure, and desperate to please an emotionally abusive boyfriend. These women didn't seem like they had to contend with any of those issues.

Penelope looked around the group and shrugged. "She's only stating the facts. There's no point in being emotional about it."

"We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we came here, Brianna. Didn't you?" Kiara asked, not unkindly, but with an arched brow and crossed arms.

"Don't worry ladies. I'm sure little Brianna will learn her place here, eventually. Or else I'll make her life a living hell." Olivia's eyes stayed fixed on Brianna. It was an intimidation tactic, no doubt, and it was working. Brianna's hands twitched, wanting to smooth down her dress again, but she distracted herself by fiddling with the champagne glass. She took a deep breath and pushed it through her nose, her face scrunching in unavoidable anger.

"And what, exactly, do you think my _place_ is here?" she asked, raising her free hand to quote around 'place'.

"Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what?" Olivia cocked her head playfully. "Probably above Hana. Though I'm surprised Hana's here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement."

"Olivia!" Hana's surprise was thick in her voice, and she had even raised a hand to her chest.

Olivia clicked her tongue dismissively, her grin seeming to grow wider at Hana's emotional discomfort. "Well, we all know that you family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder. But, honestly, it's a bit a much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept… _damaged goods_."

Brianna saw Hana's face grow pink with embarrassment, then red with anger. Though she wanted to step in to defend Hana, she wasn't sure if that was something that would be appreciated or frowned on. She relaxed her hands after realizing that her nails were digging into her palm.

"I… I need to…" Hana exhaled shakily, stepping through the group. "Excuse me."

As Hana stepped away, Brianna followed her for a few steps and put her hand on Hana's shoulder. "Hana, wait… you don't have to listen to them."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, "but… what she's saying… it's… I'm sorry, Brianna." Hana shook her head and walked through the doors of the palace. Brianna sighed, turning to Olivia and the group. Of course, they were all listening, and Olivia was shaking her head sadly.

"Girls like her shouldn't bother being here if they can't handle the truth."

Brianna finished her champagne and set it down, steeling herself in front of Olivia. With a frown, she shook her head and sighed.

"Olivia, you're acting like a child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "I… you can't…"

"I just did," Brianna cut her off. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going after Hana."

Without staying to see how the girls reacted, not that she much cared, she did a little jog in her heels and found Hana walking swiftly down a hall off the main entrance. Outside the room, Brianna gave a little knock and stepped in to see Hana crumpled on the foot of the bed, tears running down her face.

"Brianna, what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief, sniffling sadly.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Brianna said, moving to sit beside Hana on the bed.

"That's… That's so kind of you." Hana's smile was sweet and genuine. "Thank you."

Brianna reached out and patted Hana's back hesitantly. "It was the least I could do."

Hana nodded. "I know I shouldn't let Olivia bother me," she said, untying her mask and dabbing at her eyes. She looked up sadly and frowned. "You probably think I'm making a fool of myself."

"I think you're being human. I… I've been in that spot before, I know it's not fun. It's hard to not listen to people like that, even though your head tells you not to." Brianna stopped rubbing Hana's back and grabbed the pink mask on her lap, rubbing her thumb over the jewels thoughtfully. "I mean, you'd have to be a robot to not let Olivia get under your skin when she talks to you like that."

"Heh. I guess you're right," Hana gave a soft little laugh. "The real problem is…" she took a deep breath, her face clouding, "Olivia is right. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me, but only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match."

That was rough. Brianna couldn't imagine how it would feel to be in Hana's spot, under the intense scrutiny of other nobles. This competition… it was likely a desperate attempt on Hana's family's part. Brianna bit her lower lip thoughtfully. It must have taken a lot for Hana to open up like this, and Brianna wished she could tell Hana how much she struggled with those similar emotions, but now wasn't the time.

Hana wiped another tear from her cheek as she took a shaky breath. "They've all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past… but it looks like the rumours have followed me here."

The defeated posture, those hopeless words, the sad tone… it was too much for Brianna, too close to home. She stood up and reached out, pulling Hana up with her.

"Hana…" she began, her arms on Hana's shoulders as she squeezed. "A broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not?"

"In the real world, stuff like that happens all the time. Sometimes… sometimes things just don't work out. It doesn't mean anything's wrong with you," Brianna promised, her voice rough. "At the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia singled you out."

"Why?"

"Olivia bullies you because she senses weakness. The only thing we can do about that is to toughen you up," she said, squeezing Hana's shoulders again before letting her hands drop.

"Toughen me up?" Hana's voice sounded so incredulous it made Brianna smile.

"Yeah! The next time Olivia picks on you, say something snappy right back at her!"

There was a beat of silence, and Hana looked down. "I don't think I could that," she mumbled.

"Not even if you're standing up for yourself?"

"It's just not my way of doing things."

Brianna nodded slowly, her fingers tapping her lips in thought. "Well," she began measuredly, "at the very least, maybe you can try not to let her see that she's getting to you."

"Like having a poker face?" Hana asked, and when Brianna nodded, a weight seemed to slide off her shoulders. "I can try that."

"Well, Brianna, I see that I've found myself in your debt already."

"It's not a big deal." This social scene must be rough to think that being kind to another woman was something out of the ordinary.

"On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character. I won't forget this…" Hana wiped the lingering tears from her face, and gave Brianna a wobbly smile. "I must look a mess."

"Nothing a quick touch-up won't fix!" Brianna said confidently, spinning Hana to the mirror. She watched as Hana dabbed at her eyes some more and powdered her face, swiping some mascara on and scrutinizing her finalized look.

"There, much better," Hana said with a smile, spritzing a dash of perfume on her neck.

Brianna grinned. "Ready to go back?"

"Yes."

Brianna made her way back to the ballroom with guidance from Hana, and as soon as they reached the room, the opening strains of a waltz began. The ladies parted and she noticed Maxwell running—well, very speedily walking—up to her.

"Brianna! There you are! The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Liam deserve this one."

She turned to where Maxwell's gaze fell. Liam was talking with Penelope, and Brianna could just barely hear their conversation. Penelope was gushing over Liam, "…and of course, _you're_ looking dashing tonight…" and Brianna rolled her eyes at Maxwell.

Maxwell returned her sass with a smile and a little nudge. "It might be a little rude to cut in, but—"

"Say no more. I know what to do," Brianna's eyes flashed under her mask and Maxwell laughed.

Though the whole competition aspect of this journey was off-putting at best, Brianna had never been one to back down. Hadn't she told Liam that her goal was to live every day like it was an adventure? She rolled her shoulder back and adjusted her devil horns.

Hit it.


End file.
